Battle!
by Saffronica612
Summary: Birthday present for my little brother. Basically, Aerrow battles just about everyone: the Storm Hawks, the Dark Ace, Starling, and the Rex Guardians. 100% Action. No intended pairings.


Author's Note: It's my little brother Eddie's birthday, and I promised I'd write him a story about anything he wanted (well, not anything, but almost anything). Of course, he requested no pairing (I don't get why 10—no, wait, 11—year-old boys don't like romance) and all action. Like, major action.

Well, action isn't my favorite to write, but it is his birthday, so I'll try my best. Happy Birthday Eddie! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks.

00000000000000000000000000000

Aerrow cut through the clear skies above Terra Atmosia. It would have been a great day for flying, but—

_Zap! Zap!_

Starling the Interceptor swooped after him, a determined, even slightly angry look on her face. She fired shot after shot at the young Sky Knight, and he barely managed to get out of the way.

Suddenly, Radarr froze, blasted by one of her shots. Aerrow turned around, anger flashing in his deep green eyes.

"Damm," Starling swore under her breath.

The angry Sky Knight leapt onto her skimmer, wielding his twin daggers. He slashed both of them outwards, causing a huge ball of energy to be released. Starling leapt aside, activating her parachute, as her smoking skimmer plunged into the Wastelands.

Already, Aerrow was back on his own skimmer, facing his new attackers.

"Rex Guardians, fight with honor!" Harrier proclaimed.

Aerrow rolled his eyes. The old-fashioned Sky Knight insisted on shouting it before every battle. Him as his stupid Code!

He squeezed tightly on his daggers, releasing balls of energy. The Rex Guardians, with their silly formations, were easy pickings in a Sky Duel. Blue energy scorched the air and three of the five fell towards the Wastelands just like Starling. (Starling, by now, had starting using the wind currents to make her way over to the Terra, and was just about to land on the ground.)

The heat of the battle was beginning to affect his mind. He felt his blood pounding, and each heartbeat became slower, until it felt like five seconds between each "Thud." The world was moving slower, and pure energy was filling his veins.

His eyes glowed bright blue, and he lifted into the air, growing glowing wings like some avenging angel. Neither judgment nor contempt filled his face; only pure glowing glory.

A bolt of blue shot from his anglicized form, taking down the fourth Rex Guardian.

The Lightening Claw. It had always been quite a dramatic signature move; no one ever forgot the young Storm Hawk once they had seen him fight with it.

It was only him and Harrier left. One last battle, then the skies above Terra Atmosia would be free.

He leapt onto Harrier's skimmer, marveling at how old-fashioned its design was. Really, he wasn't sure how Harrier could stand flying the thing. Still, he was there to fight the man, not criticize him.

Harrier swung his blazing yellow blade down in an overhead thrust, but Aerrow was quicker, blocking it with an "X" of his daggers. He ducked down, hitting the older man in the ribs as he passed and plunging one dagger down into the wings of the skimmer. Harrier's eyes widened in shock as Aerrow pulled his blade free, then jumped back to his own skimmer.

Harrier was losing control, and the skimmer was giving off huge plumes of black smoke. Try as he might, it seemed that he was going to crash into Terra Atmosia. Aerrow pulled his skimmer up to follow him, making sure to defeat the Rex Guardian for once and for all.

"Aerrow!"

It was Piper. She swooped in front of him, blocking him with her Heliscooter.

"Stop!" the navigator shouted. "Aerrow, you've defeated him! The battle is over! We've got Cyclonians to fight!"

"Get out of my way," Aerrow growled, looking menacing.

"Aerrow, Stork sighted some Cyclonians headed this way! Stop the stupid competition and get ready to fight!"

There was something wrong in the way he was looking about her. His green eyes, usually so cheerful and respectful, were narrowed in anger and bloodlust.

"Aerrow?" she said, confused.

Suddenly, her eyes widened, as she spotted something behind him. "Aerrow, watch out!" she cried, shooting a bolt of light over his shoulder. "The Dark Ace, right behind you!"

Aerrow smiled, a nasty smirk. "I should know. I invited him here to join the party. Now get out of my way!" He blasted a bolt of blue blazing energy at her, and it hit the whirling blades of her Heliscooter, making her partially lose control.

"Aaaah!" she screamed, plummeting towards the unforgiving ground of the Terra.

"Gotcha!" Starling, standing on the wing of Harrier's skimmer half-broken, snatched her from the air.

"Starling, there's something wrong with Aerrow, he's with the Cyclonians—"

"Piper, relax for a minute. Was he acting weird at all?"

"Yeah he was acting weird! He was treating the Dark Ace like a friend, and he shot me down! Starling, what are we going to do?"

"Listen, I've heard from my spy network within the Talon ranks that Cyclonis developed a new, stronger form of a hypnosis crystal."

"But how do we know the key word that she used? It could be anything!"

"Just hurry and make a counter-crystal. We'll hold them off!"

Piper took the crystals out of her bag, chipping dust off of certain ones and checking the structure of others. Harrier swooped down onto the Terra, and Starling grabbed the crystal mage and pulled her down onto the ground. Piper didn't even look up from her work.

Harrier turned back to face Aerrow and Dark Ace. They didn't even bother nearing him; they just shot at him through the air. "Fight me blade to blade, with honor!" he yelled.

"Fine," Aerrow said, jumping onto his skimmer. Harrier brought his blade up to block the twin daggers.

"Ahh!" Suddenly, something struck him from behind, knocking him half-unconscious and throwing him from the Sky Ride. His parachute activated, and he twisted his neck, straining to see what had happened.

The Dark Ace also perched on the back of his skimmer. He tapped his glowing red blade, grinning.

Cyclonians had no honor.

Dark Ace raised his blade again, ready to destroy Harrier's parachute and send him plummeting to certain death.

_Kaboom!_

A Turkey-Burp rammed into the skimmer, throwing both Aerrow and Dark Ace off. The two whipped out their glider wings at exactly the same time, and soared back to their respective skimmers. Aerrow's eyes narrowed as he looked at his fellow Storm Hawk. "Sorry!" Junko called.

The Dark Ace took careful aim with his sword, then shot a burst of red lightening at the Wallop. It hit his skimmer, electrifying the poor squaddie and completely knocking out his controls. He jumped off his skimmer and activated his parachute as his Sky Ride plummeted towards the Wasteland.

Aerrow was twisting through the air again, as his marksman was taking careful aim at him. Unfortunately for Finn, his leader was quite a pilot, and not a single shot hit. Finn gritted his teeth in frustration, but there was nothing he could do as Aerrow got closer and closer and then.

"Aw, man, not again!" The blonde teen slapped his forehead as the front half of his skimmer fell down, sparking as its circuits were sliced in half. This time, luckily, he had a parachute and he activated it. "Thank God," he said. "And I thought that I was going to hit something hard, and—_Oooh!_" He hit the huge clear glass windows of the Condor.

"Get to the cannons!" Stork hissed, but it was too late. Aerrow and Dark Ace were already on the Terra, approaching Starling and Piper.

Starling gritted her teeth. "Piper, hurry up."

"Just…three…more…seconds!"

Starling gripped her crystal nunchucks, bracing herself for the coming fight. Dark Ace didn't even bother to jump off his skimmer; he just circled like a hungry shark. Aerrow was the one who leapt down to battle her.

Purple clashed with blue as their two weapons were slammed together. "Aerrow, snap out of it!" Starling called. "I know this isn't you."

His eyes glinted, merciless. "Then you obviously don't know me very well." He kicked her right in the midsection, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to drop her weapon. Then, he stalked up to where she lay on the ground, and raised his dagger for the final blow—

"AAAHHH!" Aerrow screamed as he was struck by blue lightening. He turned to face the source the power, to see Piper.

Suddenly, something snapped, and the crystal's influence was gone from his mind. His eyes cleared, and he quickly lowered his dagger, offering a hand to Starling. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Not you fault," Starling panted. "He's getting away!"

Aerrow followed her line of sight, to see Dark Ace flying away. He reached into the energy inside of his, to do his signature move again. The great blue bolt of light hit Dark Ace in the right arm, forcing him to drop his blade as he fled. The energy sword plummeted into the Wastelands. The Dark Ace screamed in frustration, but there was nothing he could do. He just kept retreating, back towards Cyclonia.

Piper placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let him go. We have a lot of explanations to give. Harrier does not look happy."

"Thanks for saving me," Aerrow said, blushing.

"Hey, it's cool!" Piper replied, grinning. "You've saved my life plenty of times!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxOn Terra Cycloniaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Violet eyes narrowed in anger. "What do you mean, the crystal didn't work." It wasn't a question.

"The—the…it.." the Dark Ace tried to sputter an excuse, but to no avail. The fourteen-year-old leader of Cyclonia was the only one that could actually scare him.

"How did you mess this one up, Dark Ace?" she hissed.

"The crystal specialist, Piper, was able to counter it. You said it couldn't happen, so I wasn't worried at all—"

Dark Ace was cut off as a claw of red light lifted him up and slammed him into the wall. "So you fail, then you blame me?"

"No…of course not, Master."

"Do not continue to fail me, or I will have to punish you. I want those Storm Hawks brought down!"

"Yes, Master." The red light retracted back into the crystal, and he was dropped to the floor. Next time, he wouldn't fail.

00000000000000000000000000000000

And there it is! Happy Birthday, Eddie!

Hey, because this isn't really one of my "stories," per say, I'm not going to beg on my hands and knees for people to review. My only request is, if you do review, tell Eddie happy B-day, spread the love! ;-)


End file.
